Fire's Curse
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When Toby gets capturedby Magmion he fears the worst is to happen. WARNING CONTAINS: Rape, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**(Nick's P.O.V)**_

Something's wrong with Toby, he had been flinching at any noise, I can feel somethings wrong."Bro, you OK?"I asked as we made our way to the sea gormiti capital."Y-yeah why?"He strutted, he had been like this all week but he never told me what was wrong."Come on Toby, I know somethings bothering you now spill."He sighed and opened his mouth to reply but then a puff of black smoke evoked us all."Nick!"Was all I heard before my world went black...

_**(Toby's P.O.V)**_

When I woke up I found myself chained to a post with my hands tide behind my back, I tried to break free from my bounds but failed, then I heard footsteps in front of me."Well your finally awake."Magmion said stepping into the room."Let me go!"I spat, but the mad man just laughed."Now why would I let you go, when I need you."He smirked walking up to me."Yes I know your in your in your heat..."He said kneeling down to my face, I had been hiding the fact I was in heat from my brother for about a week because I was to embarrassed but before I could do anything Magmion pushed his black tongue into my mouth wrapping his arms round my waist, his tongue burned the inside of my mouth so much, as he pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth a moan escaped me, when he pulled his tongue out my mouth I started panting for air ."Enjoying yourself?"He grinned,he then pulled a bottle full of gold liquid and tried to pour it into my mouth but when I refused Magmion drink some of it and pushed his lips to mine forcing me to swallow the sour drink, I was starting to feel dizzy from whatever Magmion had made me drink, he walked behind me and started to kiss my neck which made me moan even more. "I think that'll make this a little more fun."He sneered, then he pushed his finger in to my entrance causing me to gasp in pain, this only made him more happy as he pushed his finger in deeper, when Magmion pulled his finger back out it was all sticky and wet then something bigger pressed against my entrance, when I realized what it was I tried to move my hips away but he wrapped his tail round my waist to prevent me from moving and rammed into me with force, this time I howled in pain as he pushed in and out faster and harder each time,I couldn't help but cry as bolts of electricity shot up my spin, it was then when that beast came and shot his seed straight inside me causing me to scream so loud I swear it rattled the sky. He finally pulled out of my smiling as he walked away and locking the door behind him leaving me there crying my eyes out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(Nick's P.O.V)**_

It had been three days since Magmion captured Toby and I was really starting to worry."Come on who knows what Magmions done to him!"I shouted as Lucus, Jessica and Razzle looked through the books to find out why Magmion had taken my brother."I think I've found something."Jessica said walking over to us."It says here that once every nine years sea gormiti's go into heat, and that it's that time of year."Jessica explained looking at us."And I don't see why Magmion would take Toby for that reason."Lucus admitted looking confused."There's more, it says that in Gorm in the water tribe males are the ones that get pregnant!"She said, at that I raced towards the Gorm Gate, if Magmions done what I think he's done I'll kill him.

_**(Toby's P.O.V)**_

When Magmion returned it was nearly sun rise, I handed had any sleep in three days, been to scared, he unshackled my chains and grabbed me by the arm."Come on."He said walking away I followed him nearly falling over more then once on the way there, when we arrived at the medical chamber a fire soldier was there with some herbs and potions."Sit down."Magmion orded I was to weak to argue so I sat on a nearby chair, the lava man walked over to me, he stuck a needle into me pulling this black liquid out my body and walked into another room. When he came back he said to would take time for the results to show, and that me and Magmion had to wait for the results, so Magmion dragged me into his room and chained my left leg to the bed post, truth be told, I was scared witless who knows what this monster could do to me? When the man came to the room he handed Magmion a sheet of paper and left, the fire lord looked at me and smile throwing the paper to me, when I looked at it my world came crashing down, I was pregnant! Suddenly I felt my self fall onto the bed and everything went black...

_**(Nick's P.O.V)**_

When I arrived at Magmion's bedroom window I saw Toby passed out on the bed and Magmion had just left the room, as I opened the window I saw Toby's lower waist and legs were stained with dry blood, it was then that I realized Magmion had raped him. When I broke the chain and lifted him up I saw a note, when I read it I wanted to break Magmion's face, but first I had to get Toby out of here I took to note and head out of lava territory, When the Gorm Gate opened I could here Magmion screaming in rage, I quickly ran through the portal, but when I arrived back on earth Toby didn't turn back human...


End file.
